1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator comprising an elevator car unit containing at least two elevator cars. The invention also relates to a procedure for controlling an elevator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Elevators with car units containing two cars are used as distributor elevators in tall buildings. The elevator car unit may consist e.g. of the safety gear frame. By using these so-called double-decker elevators, it is possible to simultaneously transport double the amount of passengers/goods with the capacity of a single elevator shaft. However, the elevator cars are fixedly mounted in the safety gear frame, and only one of the two cars can be accurately levelled at a floor at a time unless the interfloor distances are exactly equal. Levelling the other car separately takes time and thus reduces the transport capacity.